


Bedridden

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Ryoma's stuck in hospital on his birthday. Fortunately, someone's there for him.





	Bedridden

Ryoma lay on his hospital bed, his leg still in constant pain. It was his birthday – a time meant for celebration and joy. But for now, he was alone.

A nurse came in. “Someone’s come to see you.”

Ryoma recognised the visitor – Kaito, the purple-haired astronaut.

“Hey,” said Kaito. “How’s your leg doing?”

“It’s OK,” Ryoma replied. “At least, it is compared to everything else.”

“It sucks that you’re alone on your birthday. Here, I got you something.”

Ryoma rejected the gift. “I’m fine, Kaito.”

“You don’t want it?”

“You visited me, Kaito. That’s the only gift I needed today.”


End file.
